I spy with my little eye
by R5fan16
Summary: Agent Ally Dawson from the IOA (Investigators of America) is sent on a mission to the enemies territory,but when she gets caught by one of the enemies,Austin Moon himself,hes supposed to turn her in to his boss,but will he? You'll have to read to find out! Probably not a very long story. Please R&R! Rated K but could change later!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey,so I decided to write the first chapter of I spy with my little eye,which is the one that I talked about in my other story,so I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! I'll also update you changed me,oh and I dont know alot about this kind of stuff,considering Im only 13,Im just guessing and kind of going off some of the cop shows I watch lol. So this story is probably going to be pretty short,haven't really decided yet.**

**Ally's POV**

"Agent Allyson Dawson please report to Director Roger's office"I heard in my walkie talkie that was strapped to my waist.I was in the middle of target practice,oh well.I put my glock 22 40 caliber Smith and Wesson pistol into the holster on my belt. I ran to Detective Roger's office,he was sitting in his leather chair behind his desk with his back facing me.

"Director Roger,you wanted to see me sir?"I asked,he turned around and slightly smiled at me.

"Ah yes,Miss Dawson,have a seat please"He said gesturing to the seat in front of his desk,I sat down and looked around his office,he had pictures of his wife and kids and he had a clear case hanging on his wall with different kinds of handguns,shotguns,pistols etc.I clicked my tongue awkwardly.

"Well,here's the thing,since you are so young and small,I am sending you on a mission to check out something,but you have to be able to be quiet and stay hidden,can you do that?"He asked,I nodded.

"Of course sir"I told him,let me tell you a bit about myself,My names Allyson Marie Dawson,I am a part of the IOA (Investigators of America) even though I'm only eighteen,My parents were a part of it,but they both died on the job a few months ago,that's when the IOA let me in,because of how talented I was with a gun. My dad used to let me practice shooting targets a lot,so I have had a lot of practice,one of the female detectives took me in under there care after my parents passed away,shes acted like a mother to me. I guess you could say that I'm really tough,especially when it comes to my job,Im going to move out of the detective's house soon though and into my own apartment or house.

"Okay,well,the mission starts tomorrow,so start practicing and get a good sleep tonight,then in the morning we'll give you the directions and a car,do you want a partner to go with you?"He asked,I shook my head.

"I'd much rather work alone,I've always done better without any help"I told him,he nodded and dismissed me. I walked back to the target shooting area and grabbed my gun,I took a shot at one of the targets and got it right beside the bulls-eye.I practiced for a few hours,then went home and to bed.

Line Break

I woke up to my alarm clock and got out of bed,today's the day I start my mission,its 6:30 AM.I had a shower and got into my clothes.I don't have to get in my uniform yet,since I'll probably have to put on a bullet-proof vest,we have to before almost every mission.I put on some light makeup and drove to the headquarters. I got there and Detective Astor met me out front.

"Good morning Allyson,I have your car keys right here"He said handing me a pair of keys,I thanked him and walked inside with him following.

"your car is in the underground parking lot,its a 2012 Chevrolet Caprice PPV"He told me,I thanked him and he handed me a bulletproof vest and my uniform.

"Be careful Ally"He told me.

"I will,thanks detective"I replied,he nodded and walked away.I got changed in one of the change rooms.I was wearing a black shirt with a bulletproof vest over it along with black jeans and some high leather boots(**I know they wouldnt wear those,because they have to be able to run,but I wanted her to wear them)**,I had my belt around my waist with the gun in its holster and the walkie talkie.

"Im leaving now"I told Detective Maria,who is also the one that took me in.

"Okay,please be careful Ally,I dont need you coming home in a coffin and here is the GPS,I programmed the directions in it"She said handing me a GPS,I nodded in thanks,normally that kind of thing would creep someone out,but it comforts me to know that I have all the people at the headquarters who care about me.

"Wait,what exactly am I looking for?"I asked.

"Anything that could tell us that they're murderers or drug-sellers or anything illegal"Maria told me,I nodded and smiled in goodbye,I walked to the underground parking lot and found the car.I attached the GPS onto the mirror and drove to where I was supposed to go. I arrived 1 hour later,it was an old abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.I stepped out of my car and pulled out my gun.I opened one of the garage doors that lead to the first ground of the warehouse,when I walked in there was a bunch of huge boxes and containers,at least I could hide pretty well in here.

"Hello? is anybody in there?"I heard a voice call from the other side of the room,which was a huge room by the way.I gasped,but Im pretty sure the person didnt hear me,or at least I hope they didnt.I quickly hid behind one of the boxes so that they couldnt see me unless they came down this aisle.I held my gun firm and steady,ready to shoot in case something happened,then I heard the person leave and I sighed in relief.I slowly looked around the box just to be positive that the person was gone,and when I saw no sign of anybody,I walked out.

Its pretty dark in here,theres no lights. But there are a few windows that are allowing some of the outside light to come in. I looked around for a little bit but saw nothing,then I found something interesting,it was a box,and I heard something coming from inside of it,the door was locked but the lock was really rusty,so it shouldn't take much to get it off.I looked around for anything I could use,but saw nothing so I took my gun out of my holster and hit the lock with the end of it,it might break my gun,but I doubt it,after a few hits,suprisingly,it came undone.I opened the door to find a little boy there,about seven or eight,and probably scared half to death.I quickly put my gun in my holster so I wouldnt scare him too bad.

"Come here sweetie,Im not going to hurt you"I told him,he slowly started coming towards me,then he jumped into my arms. I picked him up and started walking towards the door to exit,I know I havent finished my mission,well technically I have,I found out that they're kidnappers,but this little boy needs to be protected.

"Wait,but my brother,hes the one who locked me in there,it was for my protection,we cant leave!"The little boy cried.

"Who's your brother?"I asked him.

"Austin Moon,he works with the guys in there and Im not leaving without him!"The little boy shouted and started hitting my back,I let him down and he ran back into the warehouse and through the door that I guess the person that heard me before didn't close all the way.

"wait!"I whisper-shouted,but it was too late.I cant leave without that little boy,so I guess Im following him. I once again pulled out my gun and followed him.

"Chase what are you doing here? They guys are going to be back soon and you're going to get me in trouble with them"I heard a voice whisper,I followed the voice and saw a boy,around my age,that looked like the little boy,but had bleach-blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. I guess he heard me because he looked up,then quickly pulled out a gun and put his little brother on the ground again.I held my gun at him too,and we looked at each other for a bit.

"Who are you?"He shouted at me,probably thinking I'd back down,I guess he doesnt see the bullet-proof vest because its so dark in this room too,but I could still see him and the little boy.

"Agent Dawson IOA! Drop the weapon!"I shouted back and pulled my badge out with one hand while holding my gun in the other,he didnt back down.

"Silly girl,you think you scare me?"He asked,I shook my head.

"No,but if you don't want to go to prison for the next 20 years of your life,I suggest you lower your gun!"He still didn't budge,I put away my badge and pulled out my walkie talkie,but before I could say anything,he shot the walkie talkie! Damn,talk about good aim.I gaped at him,he is so lucky he didnt shoot me.

"I know what you think your doing is okay,but its not! just lower the gun,and maybe we can help each other"I tried reasoning with him,he shook his head.

"Its too late to help me!"He argued,it was my turn to shake my head.

"No! its not! I can help you and your little brother!"I tried again.

"We dont need help! were perfectly fine on our own!"He shouted back,I lowered my gun.I wont need to shoot him.I started walking closer to him.

"Take one more step,and I will blow your head off"He threatened through clenched teeth.I stopped.

"Austin..."I trailed off,he looked confused.

"How do you know my name?"He asked,I looked at his little brother.

"Look,we don't need your help,but I cant let you go now,because you know about me"He said,we heard the door open and I gasped,the other people were back,and Im pretty sure they wouldnt like me being here very much,they might be worse then Austin,actually,I know they'll be worse then Austin.

**UH OH,Ally's in troube :O You'd think an IOA agent would be a little bit more smart then that,oh well. All because she didnt want to leave without that little boy. I dont own anything except the plot line.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey so here is the second chapter of I Spy With My Little Eye.I hope you like it! :)**

**Ally's Pov**

I gasped and ran behind one of the boxes inside the room,I know Austin will give me away,but I might as well try.

"Hey Moon,who's the kid?"I heard a deep voice ask.

"Oh uh,this is my little brother Chase"He told them.

"Well,what is he doing here? now he has to stay with us because he knows about us"The same voice asked.

"Im sorry,but after our parents died he had no where to go,so I hid him,but he got out"Austin replied.

"How did he get out?"The guy asked,I inwardly gasped,I was the one who let his little brother out.

"Umm I dont know"Austin said,why didn't he turn me in? I walked out from behind the box,I have no idea what I'm doing,I'm improvising.

"Who are you?"The guy asked,Austin just gaped at man had black hair and dark dark brown eyes,almost black actually.

"Agent Dawson of the IOA,you're under arrest"I said holding up my badge and gun,the guy laughed.

"Really,you think you can take 5 guys on?"He asked and they all pulled out a gun,he was right,he had 3 guys behind him,plus him and Austin,which is 5,Ally what have you done? I put my badge away and thought of what to say next.

"I can always try"I said shrugging my shoulders,he laughed coldly.

"Good luck with that,now wheres your partner?"He asked looking around.

"Don't have one,I prefer to work alone"I told them,I was still holding my gun firmly up towards them.

"Ohhh a tough chick huh? that probably wasn't your smartest idea"He growled,I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not scared of you"I said sternly,he smirked,Austin and the rest of the guys just stayed silent and watched.

"What made you so tough? Nobody is like this just for no reason"He asked,I felt nervous.I couldn't really tell him,could I?

"Why would I tell you?"I snapped.

"Because you dont want to die"He replied,I glared at him.

"You shoot and I shoot,we both die"I told him,I decided not to mention the bullet proof vest,what he doesnt know wont hurt him right?

"I have perfect aim,I could shoot your head,you would probably only hit my hand or something"He said,I looked behind him and saw a target,I shot my gun and hit it right on the bulls-eye,The guy turned around wide-eyed and walked up to it.

"You were saying?"I asked him smartly,he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever,I have no reason to kill you,guys just get her"He ordered and the rest of them charged at me,I kicked the first one in the stomach,since I was wearing heeled boots,it probably hurt a little bit,I shot the next one in the leg so he couldn't charge and I punched the last one in the face.I turned back to the "main guy" I guess you would call him and raised my eyebrows and put my gun in my holster,then I felt someone grab my arms from behind me,I looked behind and saw two warm brown eyes...Austin.I glared icily at him and then turned back to the other man,the rest of the guys were still on the floor in pain.

"I would like to ask you a few questions Miss Dawson of the IOA"He said,I wriggled trying to set my hands free but Austin still wouldn't let me go.

"How did you know about us?"He asked,I kept my mouth quiet,if I've learned anything from the IOA,its to not answer questions the enemy asks,the guy walked up to me so our faces were centimeters away from each other and smirked.

"You know,I'd be careful about this,I do hold your life in my hands"He whispered,I spat in his face and glared at him,he brought his hand up and wiped my spit off of his face,he turned around and walked away.

"We'll have to hold you hostage,but not here,we'll have to move buildings,since the IOA knows where we are now"He said to Austin.

"Okay,but where will we go?"Austin asked.

"I have an idea"The guy said and made some sort of silent signal,Austin grabbed my arms and took me outside of the warehouse with his little brother chase was following us.

"Why are you doing this"I whispered

"Because its the only way I can protect my brother"He mumbled.

"Well then you might as well kill me,I'm an IOA agent,I shouldn't have let this happen to me"I told him,he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're still young,you couldn't have taken on all of us"He whispered,I nodded.I have to stay strong,I know on the outside I may act tough,but on the inside I'm like any other teenage girl,vulnerable and scared, Austin put handcuffs on me and put me in the back of a van,then he climbed into the passenger seat.I guess were waiting for the other guys,Chase got in and sat on Austins lap.

**Finished this chapter! I hope you liked it! I dont own anything except the its so short.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey,here is another chapter of I spy with my little eye! Please please review if you like it.**

**Ally's POV**

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes,then the main guy came, hopped into the drivers seat and I glared at the back of his head.

"Hey,dont give me that look girl"He said and looked at me through the rear-view mirror, then turned the van on and pulled out of the driveway.

"Austin,the rest of the guys are going to meet us there in the other car"He said,Austin nodded.

"Austin,why are you guys taking her,did she do something wrong?"Chase asked Austin,Austin looked at the other guy.

"Yeah,she did,she's been a bad girl,she's been snooping in things that aren't her business"The guy snarled,I rolled my eyes.

"yeah,what he said"Austin said to Chase.

"Lies"I coughed,I'm pretty sure Chase is the only one who didn't get what I said in my cough,but Austin and the other guy glared at me.

"So,Miss Allyson Dawson,I'm Damian"He told me,I at first wondered how he knew my name,but then realized my badge was gone,he must have taken it.

"Kay"I replied flatly.

We kept driving and driving,until we came to a deserted gas station in the middle of nowhere,we stopped there and filled up the tank,then were on the road again.

"So,where exactly are we going?"I asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out"Damian said.

"You do know that the IOA will be able to find you"I told him,he scoffed.

"Were not even staying in America"He said,I raised my eyebrows,he cant possibly expect me to remain quiet while he talks to the guys at the boarder,can he?

"Well,where are we going?"I asked.

"Canada"He replied,I gaped at him,Canada is like,at least a few days drive.

"You're kidding right? That's at least a few days drive"I reminded him,he sighed.

"No I'm not kidding,and I know"He said,my arms were getting really uncomfortable from my hands being handcuffed behind my back.

"Can you please take the handcuffs off? They're painful,and where do you expect me to go?"I asked,He sighed again.

"Austin,get the girls handcuffs off"He said,I turned around and went up closer to the front of the van and turned around so Austin could undo my handcuffs,when he grabbed my wrists,the handcuffs tightened,I winced but then he unlocked them, when they were off I rubbed my wrists.

"Thanks"I said sarcastically,apparently he didn't pick up on the sarcasm,so he nodded in reply.I sat back down in the corner of the van and rested my chin onto my hand.I decided to have a little fun with them,they cant shoot me with Chase in the car,well,they can,but I doubt they will,so how about I annoy them.

"I'm thirsty!"I whined,Damian threw a water bottle into the back of the van,well,that back fired,I didn't expect him to _actually _have a drink.I didn't feel like getting up,so I called for it.

"Water bottle,come here water bottle**(1)**"I said as if I was talking to a dog or a little kid.

"Just get up and get the water bottle"Damian snapped,I sighed and crawled over to get it.

"I'm hungry"I said after a few moments,Damian threw a bag of chips into the back,I sighed.

"Im-""You finish that sentence,and I will tape your mouth shut"Damian cut me off,I huffed and crossed my arms.I noticed that there was a screw that was sticking out from one of the metal bars that hold the front seats in place,so I quietly crawled over and pulled it out.I was suprised that they didn't notice,maybe they thought I was grabbing the chips,since I haven't grabbed them yet.I pulled my hand back,and hit Damian in the face with the sharp end,he cried out in pain and pulled over the van on the side of the road,I took this time to kick the back doors open and hop out,I ran back towards the gas station,luckily I've been training for a long time,I can run a long time,and fast.

"CATCH HER!"I heard Damian shout,I kept running,since we haven't been driving that long,I could see the gas station.I looked behind me to see Austin running after me,then Damian,who was holding his face.I ran into the gas station and ran up to the front counter.

"Hi,umm,there is these guys behind me,blonde hair,brown eyes,and another one that has black hair and icy blue eyes,there trying to get me"I told the man at the counter,he handed me a hand gun that he had behind the counter,I don't know why,but right now I needed it,so I thanked him,Austin ran in and I held up the gun,he held his hands up,I guess he didn't have a gun,then Damian ran in,he grabbed the gun out of his holster and shot,he hit the guy behind the counter right in the and Austin gasped and I held my gun up.

"You put yours down,I put mine down"I reasoned,He laughed darkly and kept his gun raised,so I kept my gun raised.

"If it wasn't for you,that guy would probably still be alive"Damian said smirking,I was about to say something when someone burst into the store.

"IOA Put your hands up!"Someone said from door,Damien's smirk dropped from his face.

**Finished! UH OH,Whats going to happen next with Austin,will he go to jail? or Damian? I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,just the plot line,and don't worry,the stories definitely not over yet,there hasn't been any Auslly yet!**

**Mel :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Heyy,who bought the R5 LOUD EP? I did! If you did,whats your favorite song? Mine is probably Want You Bad,or Fallin For You,or Here Comes Forever or...Loud,lets just say all of them are my favorites ;)**

**Ally's POV**

"IOA, Put your hands up!"We heard from the door,the smirk dropped right off of Damien's face,Detective Astor was there,along with Agent Smith and Agent Lyndin.

"We need an ambulance right away"Detective Astor said into his walkie talkie.

"Ally,you alright?"He asked,I nodded my head,Agent Smith handcuffed Austin and Agent Lyndin handcuffed Damien,they threw them in the back of the cruiser and I realized that there was three cars,two for the three of them and Austin,Damien,and the guys I never learned the name of that were getting put in the back of the second car,they also brought my car from the warehouse,I have no idea where they got the extra keys from,Detective Astor threw me the keys and I caught them swiftly.

"We'll meet you back at the headquarters"Detective Astor told me,I nodded and got into my car,we arrived back at the headquarters two hours later,since Austin and Damien drove me for about an hour,oh and Chase,he is going to be with Austin,but he wont get questioned or anything.

"Agent Dawson,I need you to bring Mr Moon in please"Detective Astor told me pulling Austin out of the car with Chase following closely behind.I nodded and grabbed Austins handcuffed hands and pushed him into the headquarters.I put him into the interrogation room and then met with Directer Roger who was going to keep Chase with him.

"Good job Agent,but now,I need you to interrogate Mr Moon,maybe he'll tell more if he's being questioned by you"Director Roger told me.

"Okay"I replied and walked back into the interrogation room,Director Roger and some other agents would be watching on the screen in the other room,just in case something happens,but there is no sound.

"Alright Austin,we can either do this the easy or hard way,and I'm tired,so please pick the easy way"I told him and sat down in the chair opposite him,there was a table between us,He just kept his head down and mumbled something that was definitely _not _understandable.

"Could you repeat that in a more audible tone?"I asked getting slightly annoyed,he sighed heavily and looked up at me through his blonde bangs.

"I didn't do anything illegal,that was all Damien"He told me still very quiet,but I heard him.

"Well,if you explain to me,_in detail,_about what crimes Damien has committed,besides murder because _that _I already know,then maybe,just maybe,we'll set you off on probation"I told him leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms over my chest and checking out my painted-black nails.

"Well,I just started working with him about two months ago"He explained loud and clear.

"You mean you locked Chase in that bin for two months?"I asked flabbergasted,he shook his head quickly.

"No,definitely not,we haven't always been at that warehouse,we just went there two days ago,and he wasn't even in there for that long"He told me,I nodded and motioned for him to keep going.

"We used to live at our own houses and just meet the group in different places,Chase would stay home with my grandmother,because our parents died a few years ago,and we've been living with my grandmother,but she wasn't home much because she worked at a local daycare,our grandmother isn't that old"He continued,I nodded.

"Both my parents have died too"I told him quietly and looked down,but then realizing I probably looked weak,I snapped my head back up,but he was looking at me with sympathy.

"Can you please tell them to turn the camera off? I promise I wont do anything"He told me sincerely,I hesitated but made the signal for them to turn the camera off,the light on the camera indicating whether or not the camera was recording flashed off.

"There,its off"I told him,he nodded in thanks.

"Okay,so I'm going to ask you a few simple questions,if you answer them honestly,then this will a lot easier for you"I told him.

"Okay,I promise I'll answer them truthfully"He replied,I took a deep breath.

"Whats your age?"I asked simply,I think he was shocked by the simplicity of the question,but then snapped back into reality.

"Nineteen"He said,Its not that hard to believe,the guy looked about 6 foot three and probably would have some facial hair,but he probably shaves.

"Okay,next question,full name?"I asked,He sighed.

"I knew this question would come,Austin Mdlheod Moon"He mumbled the middle name,I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"I asked exasperated,he sighed.

"Austin Monica Moon"He told me,I wouldn't have believed him,but the embarassed look on his face made me think otherwise.I stifled a giggled,even though this is interrogation,I am still an eighteen year old girl after all.

"Okay,Next question,have you ever done any drugs,and don't bother lying,we do tests"I told him,He shook his head.

"I'm not that stupid,I wouldn't do drugs no matter what"He told me,I nodded,we'd still have to do that test.

"Okay,Ever killed or hurt someone?"I asked,he shook his head.

"Nope"He replied popping the P.

"Okay,well since you did technically kidnap me,I should send you to jail"I told him,I noticed his eyes get watery "_But_,since it was Damien who wanted me and you were just following orders and he would probably kill you if you didn't obey,I wont charge you for _that _crime"I told him,he grinned and stood up and hugged me.I gasped,I was shocked,I patted his back awkwardly,but as much as I hate to admit it,I felt something,like butterflies in the stomach and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Sorry"He pulled away sheepishly,I slightly smiled.

"Its cool,but I still have some more questions"I replied,he sighed and nodded,this was going to be a long interrogation session.

**Finished! I hope you enjoyed,How is there question session going to go? Hmmm I wonder,actually,I know,but you don't! Hehe I feel so evil :D And that funny feeling Ally was feeling,what do you think it was? **

**Disclaimer:I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,I only own the plot line and the characters you dont recognize.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm and Love R5! OH and Listen To The LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! Hey,so here's what happened,I uploaded the story into doc manager,I just didnt post it,so I got confused and thought I posted it,and I didnt,so thats why I thought I didnt get any reviews on this chapter,so technically,I wrote this like 4 days ago,I just didn't actually post it! I feel like an idiot,so I give you total permission to hate me! So obviously I will be continuing the story! So just ignore the last Authors Note!**

**Ally's POV**

"Have you ever physically hurt anyone in any way?"I asked him,I'm still interrogating Austin.

"No,well,not purposely and nothing too bad"He told me,I nodded and leaned forward and crossed my arms on top of the table,so I am now leaning on the table.

"Okay,so-""Agent Dawson,you're going to need to put him in a holding cell,we need you for a while"Director Roger said walking into the room,I nodded and stood up.I pulled Austin up and dragged him to a holding cell**(A/N I dont know if they actually do this,lets just say they do)** and put him in there,he looked at me through the bars with sad eyes and I rested my hand on his cheek through the bars(don't ask me why,I just felt he needed comforting) and looked him in the eyes,he reached up and held my hand against his face.

"I'm sorry,but I'll be back soon"I told him through the bars,he nodded and let go of my hand,I pulled it back,gave him a soft smile, and walked out. I don't know why i'm feeling like this,the guy and his cronies tried to kidnap me and who knows what else,ALLY STOP IT! You cannot keep thinking about Austin,you're supposed to be working,not worrying about some guy in a holding cell!...Okay,if anyone ever asks me who I might have a crush on,emphasis on the MIGHT,I'll have to leave out the part about him in a holding cell...listen to me,I'm seventeen! I can't have some schoolgirl crush on him.I owe him something...well actually I don't,but if anyone asks,I do.I walked up to Director Roger who was looking down at his cell phone.

"Director Roger sir,you wanted me to do something?"I asked him,he looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Ah Miss Dawson,yes,I just wanted to tell you that you need to go through some fitness work with Mr Davis here"He said and a man,probably in his early 30's,came out from behind him.I raised my eyebrows and looked back at Director Roger.

"Why do I need fitness work?"I asked him curiously feeling slightly offended.

"Well,you were almost killed today,we don't want that to happen again"He told me,I scoffed and rolled my eyes,Director Roger is kind of like my dad,so he doesn't fire me or anything if I give him a little bit of *ahem* attitude,which trust me,I have a _lot_ of that.I don't mean to,its kind of just my personality,but anyways,he knows how I am and doesn't take any of it personally,he tells me my dad was the same.

"I don't need any "Fitness Work""I told him putting air quotes on fitness work "I'm fine".

"Really? If you were "fine" then you would've been able to get out of that situation right away"He told me getting a little more stern with each word.I rolled my eyes again.

"What did you expect me to do? There was a little boy in there and he ran to Austin! I couldn't just leave him there by himself,I wouldn't have known what was going to happen to him and you would've gotten me in trouble if I left him there!"I shouted.

"You should've called us right when you found the boy!"He replied,slightly shouting.

"I wanted to prove to you that I could do it! I'm tired of everyone here treating me like I'm still a little girl! I'm seventeen!"I replied angrily.

"We just don't want you getting hurt"He said calmly.

"Well,I wouldn't have taken this job if I didn't know I was in danger of being hurt,I know that something bad could happen to me while doing this job!"I was getting angrier by the second,and he could tell that too.

"Why don't you just calm down for a little bit?"He asked me,I huffed and stormed off,I had no idea of where I was going,tears were blurring my vision.I sat down on the floor and put my head in my knees.

"What's wrong?"I heard a voice ask,I looked up to see Austin looking at me.I didn't notice that I ran into the hall with the holding cell.I stood up and wiped my tears,not wanting Austin to see my crying.

"Nothing"I told him,he didn't look like he would let me off that easy.

"Ally,you can tell me"He told me softly,I slowly walked over to him and put my hands on two of the bars and he put his hands above mine.

"It's just,everyone here treats me like I'm a little girl,I don't like it,Detective Roger thinks I need to have "fitness training"So that nothing like what happened today happens again,but I don't think I need to"I ended up spilling my feelings out to him,he listened intently and when i finished he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well,maybe you should do the fitness training"He told me,I scoffed and started walking away.

"Ally wait! I just think you should because there is worse people then me and Damien who you could end up dealing with,and I just don't want you to get hurt"He called after me,but his voice was still soft.I turned around and started walking back towards him.

"Why do you care so much?"I asked him softly,he looked into my eyes,his eyes were such a warm brown,I could get lost in them.

"I...I don't know"He replied honestly,I opened the door to the cell,You're probably wondering where the other guards are,well we don't have any for holding cells,mostly because we're a pretty private organization,so we don't have very many agents to spare.I walked in so now we were face to face,without the bars between us.

"Austin,I need you to tell the truth,have you done anything to make you go to jail?"I asked him quietly,he shook his head and I sighed in relief.

"No,I don't think so,maybe probation,but not jail"He told me,well probation is better then prison time.

"Why do _you_ care so much?"He asked in the same tone I used before.

"I don't know"I answered him._I really don't know._

**Finished! I hope you enjoyed,sorry its so short! Again,I totally give you permission to hate me!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,just the plot line!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep calm and love R5!**

**Listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey,so this is the last chapter :(...told you it would be a short series! **

**Ally's POV**

"But seriously,why do you think I need fitness training? I took you guys on pretty well"I told him,he looked at me seriously for a second,then shrugged his shoulders.

"I know,but...For some reason,I feel like I need to make sure you don't get hurt,and this is one of the only ways I can do it,by talking you into fitness training"He told me,I think I just saw him blush.I smiled slightly.

"Agent Dawson,what are you doing in the holding cell with that boy? It's not safe"Agent Smith said coming into the cell and tugging on my arm,I ripped it out of his grip and moved closer to Austin.

"I'm not leaving"I said stubbornly and crossed my arms,Agent Smith shrugged his shoulders and threw me over his shoulders,I squealed and started hitting his back hard.

"Let me down!"I shouted,arms and legs flailing,when we got to the outside of the cell Agent Smith took the keys,locked the door,put me down and left...with the keys.

"Austin"I yelled and ran to the bars.

"Ally"He replied in the same tone,I rolled my eyes,then Director Roger walked in with a clipboard.

"Well Austin,looks like you're free to go,seems like you're an innocent"He said and unlocked the door again,I didn't even know we had two sets of keys.

"Really?!'I exclaimed excitedly,Director Roger looked at me curiously,but then nodded and I gave Austin a big hug.

"Umm...am I missing something here...?"Director Roger trailed off,I quickly pulled away from Austin and straightened out my outfit.

"Okay...well I'll just leave you two alone"Director Roger winked at me and walked out,I blushed at what he assumed,he thinks that me and Austin like each other,which is true,but still.

"Okay,well I should probably get going"Austin said,I grabbed onto the sleeve of his leather jacket before he could leave.

"What why?!"I asked quickly,Austin looked at me sadly.

"Ally,we can't see each other again..."Austin said,I gaped at him.

"why!?"I asked,he looked down in shame.

"It wont be safe for you! There's been a lot of guys going after Damien because of the wrongs he's done and they might come after me,I'm not taking the chance of you getting hurt!"He shouted slightly,I jumped a little bit,he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Sorry,I just can't risk it"He whispered into my hair,I sighed.

"When are you going to figure out that I can take care of myself? I've been trained for these kind of things"I told him.

"I still can't risk it"He whispered,I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Austin,I want to see you again,and I'm not taking no for an answer!'I told him,he sighed.

"You're really stubborn aren't you?"He asked,I nodded proudly.

"It's one of my many talents"I joked,he laughed.

"Fine,give me your phone,I'll put my number in it"He said holding his hand out,I fished my BlackBerry**(1)** out of my pocket.I handed it over to him and he typed his number in and handed it back to me.

"I just got the best idea ever!"I squealed,Austin looked at me funny.

"You should work here!"I said,he looked skeptical.

"Pleaseeee Austin"I begged,he sighed but nodded.

"How do we even know your boss will let me?"He asked.

"Oh trust me...he will"I told him and grabbed his hand and raced off to find Director Roger.

We found him in his office.

"Director Roger,I need to ask you a question"

"What is it Agent?"He asked.

"Could Austin please work here?!"I asked using my puppy dog eyes to my advantage.

"I don't Know,he _was _just arrested"Director Roger told me looking hesitant.

"He was proven innocent! So please please,he could be a very useful,he is really good with a gun,which doesn't sound very comforting,but since he's on our side he could be very useful"I reasoned with him,he sighed.

"Alright Miss Dawson,He can work here"He told me,I grinned and hugged director Roger,he tensed but hugged back for a bit,then I ran to hug Austin,he picked me up and spun me around,when he put me down,he said thank you to Director Roger,then we walked out of the office.

"Thank you Ally"He told me,I looked at him curiously.

"For what?"I asked.

"Everything,even after I threatened to shoot you,you still looked at me like I was the good guy,why did you do it?"He asked.

"Because,I saw good in your eyes,I've always been good with that kind of thing"I said,he held his arm in front of me to stop me from walking and I turned to him.

"Ally,don't freak out,but I think I might...I think I might love you,and I know we've only known each other for a day,but it's been a really long day,from when I first saw you,I knew I had feelings for you,I just wasn't sure how strong they were,but now I know how strong they were"He babbled,I smiled slightly.

"Austin...I think I love you too,I also knew I had strong feelings for you from when I first met you,I just wasn't sure if they were positive or negative yet**(2)**,now I know they were positive"I told him,He smiled and looked down.I leaned up and slowly kissed his lips,he kissed back right away,it was really slow and passionate,the kind of kiss that I like,I don't like the ones that are fast and steamy,we pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So you were the spy and I was the bad guy,well not technically,but it's kind of weird how we fell for each other...we should have a catch phrase!"Austin said childishly,I giggled.

"How about...I spy with my little eye?"I asked,playing along.

"I like that"He said.

"Me too"I replied and then kissed him again.

**Okay,horrible ending! I just wanted to finish this story because I didn't think it was going anywhere,so what did you think?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,I only own the plot line!**

**(1) I have a BlackBerry and also people say that BlackBerry's are better for jobs,I don't know if this is true,but I used it anyways! I don't own BlackBerry.**

**(2) I got this line from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,I don't own that movie but it is an awesome movie!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5! Listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
